Hope
by Anony mouse101
Summary: When the's a chance of regaining Milori's wing will everything be ok, or will his hopes be crushed just as his wing was long ago?


Hope.

Clarian and Milori where chatting together in Milori's ice palace when Keeper burst through the doors.

"Lord Milori! Queen Clarian!" He called breathlessly.

"Keeper? What's the matter? Not another freeze I hope." Milori exclaimed as he stood to greet his friend. Keeper held up his hand, panting hard.

Once Keeper had caught his breath he launched into his theory."I was recording the events about Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, when I had an idea. If their wings can heal each other then why not your wing too?!"

Milori stood in shock, his mouth slightly agape. Clarian came over to his side, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Milori?" She whispered worry creasing her brow.

"I don't know what to say. I don't even dare to hope this might be true." He whispered to her.

"There's only one way to find out for sure." Keeper said gesturing to to door. Milori nodded and followed after Keeper, Clarian holding his hand comfortingly.

A while later they arrived at Keeper's home, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle inside looking threw Keeper's books.

"Hey Dewy!" Tink called as soon as she spotted him.

"Girls I need you to be coming with me." He said gesturing towards the hall of snowflakes.

"Sure Dewy what's up?" Peri said flittering down from one of the higher shelves. The girls followed him into the hall and stopped short. Milori and Clarion offered kind smiles although Milori's was a but nervous.

"Girls, I has the idea that maybe you could heal Lord Milori's wing. You knows, like what you did with Tink's." Dewy said with an encouraging smile.

"Really? Do you think it could really work?" Periwinkle asked stepping close to Dewy.

"One way to know." Dewy said "Now Lord Milori, I want you to stretch out your injured wing, girls step so you's are on either side of his wing. Line up your wings so they sparkle. That should heal his wing."

Milori turned to Clarian, fear glistened in his eyes as he held her.

"It'll be ok Milori, even if it doesn't work I will always love you." She said looking up at him with confidence.

Milori smiled and looked to the others, who where watching them expectantly.

"I'm ready." He said, he looked back to Clarion and gave her a kiss before stepping towards the girls. He removed his cape and lifted his wing, even in the dim light you could see how much more fragile it looked.

"Let's go." Think said, stepping next to his outstretched wing.

"Ok." Peri said raising her wings and stepping close to Milori's wing as well. Their wings began to sparkle and as they stepped closer the light between them intensified. Their wings aligned and there was a bright flash. Milori gasped in shock, Clarian covered her eyes, and Dewy looked on eagerly. The girls stepped aside and the light returned to normal.

All eyes turned eagerly to Milori. He carefully opened his eyes and glanced at his wing. It was still broken. Clarian uncovered her eyes, tears glistened in them as she looked at Milori's hope-drained face. She stepped closer to him and was about to speak when a light started to shine from Milori's wing. With in a few moments his wing had grown back and looked as though it had never been broken. He flexed his wings, they didn't even hurt anymore.

"Does anyone have some pixie dust?" Dewy asked examining Milori's wing.

"I do." Tink said holding up a small green bag. Dewy took the bag an gently offered it to Milori. He accepted it and tossed some into the air, the instant it touched his wings they began to glow. Milori gave an experimental flutter and began to hover. He looked down at the ground, then at his wings. Finally he began to laugh, first softly then it escalated into a a laugh of pure joy. He swooped down and lifted Clarian into the air. She flew with him and joined his laughter. Tink, Peri, and Dewy laughed at the sight of the two happy fairies.

"It worked!" Dewy shouted, "that is definitely a new chapter!"

Milori and Clarian landed.

"Periwinkle, Tinkerbell. I can never repay you for what you have done for me this day." He said taking their hands.

"Um… it was our pleasure." Tink said.

"You did lift the rule and allow us to be together after all." Peri added.

"Still if there is anything you ever need, ever, don't hesitate to ask." Clarian said.

"Thank you." Peri and Tink said together.

Milori and Clarian flew out the door together, they had some stuff to catch up on. Tink and Peri decided to go ice skating, and Dewy went to work on rewriting his book on wings, making sure to use bookworm resistant paper this time.

The end.

Please review. :)


End file.
